geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
BFDI 0: The VHS Tape Pt. 1
It was December 29, 2017. I was taking a stroll to Canada to find a VHS Stand, so i found one, there was a Frightened Man, his age was 81, he was very old, he had three VHS Tapes, the one VHS Tape was A TTTE Collection, the other one VHS Tape was a GoAnimate, but the last one VHS Tape had a Rotten Sticker saying JUST "2561", nothing Else, i putted the VHS Tape on my VCR, the intro was odd, all the objects weren't there. But the audio was Reverse, Then the episode Began, with Blocky Dead, lying on the ground his eyes were complete white and they were bleeding It stayed for a whole minute, and then cut to a text saying "Bubble is near you" The Screen went black for a few seconds, then a Scream can be heard, but it wasn't cartoon scream, it was realistic and intense, i realized the one screaming was Firey getting Extinguished with splashy noises that can be heard, it cut to Firey transformed into Coal. then it cut to a text on a black screen saying "BFDI 0 will come out in Febuary 2018". It said it for 20 seconds. then static came in and it ended. I started to wait for BFDI 0. (1 Month Later...) I found out that BFDI 0 came out, the name of the episode was "BUBBLE.EXE", the thumbnail had Bubble with Red Eyes and Bloody Mouth. I put the VHS in the Trash so my Nightmares would never go true. I heard a Lowered-Pitch-Like Thomas Whistle, i went outside and found a Strawberry-Like Stew so i made it as my Yogurt as it wasn't Dirty after all... I saw Bubble with The Psychotic Grin from Danielle from StoryBooth's Scary 3 Year-Old Sister I punched Bubble and she Started Crying Realistically I went back inside to write the story, when i finished, i published the video to YouTube because i am true. The End (This is real, duh!) Category:Unintenional Trollpasta Category:BFDI Category:BFB Category:Inanimate Insanity and BFDI crossover wtf Category:Tom and Edd used to live in a house on a cliff 'til it sank to the bottom of the ocean! Category:Spinpasta Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY MAKING VHS TAPES AFTER THEY DIED OUT OVER A DECADE AGO Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Shitpasta Category:Trollpasta Category:Object Shows Category:Look for the Gummy Bear Album In Stores On November 13th Category:Cyberchase! We're moving!! We're beating Hacker at his game! Don't tell me he's trying to hack the Motherboard will get him everytime! Category:Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Category:Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku! Category:Number 15: Burger King Foot Lettuce The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get. Category:We are young! Life is fun! We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it! Category:Ha! Look at me. I will do and will succeed. If I don't, I don't care. I'll pull down your underwear. Category:Spooky scary skeletons Send shivers down your spine Shrieking skulls will shock your soul Seal your doom tonight Spooky scary skeletons Speak with such a screech You'll shake and shudder in surprise When you hear these zombies shriek Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king